Goodnight Brother
by corruptedchild
Summary: Post-avengers. Loki is in imprisonment in Asgard and receives a visit from his brother. Slight OOC? Your call.
1. Chapter 1

Loki sat in a pure mode of hatred for days on end. For what, he did not know. He could not seem to come to a solid answer. He knew he hated his father. Telling him lies, using him like he was simply a tool for a slim chance at peace. The tool that was to be soon forgotten and left behind once its purpose was fulfilled.

He hated his so called friends for their simple minded nature.

He hated the humans for being so weak, so helpless and pathetic.

He hated his mother for her duplicity in favoritism.

Always the favorite. Thor. It was always Thor.

Above all he hated Tho-

He stopped his train of thought. Though hatred had consumed him in this prison, he found himself rethinking the subject of his brother. He was jealous, angry, and hurt. Yes, he could hurt. And all of those terrible deeds that were done to numb the guilt he had for hating his brother meant nothing now. Because it was all back. The pain, the guilt, and the hatred. Everything.

And yet through it all, there was still hesitation in admitting to himself that he truly and wholly hated his brother.

He would not eat or sleep. He did not know how many days of imprisonment he had endured. Time was a burden in this place. These stone walls looked all too familiar to him. He could of sworn his time outs as a child were held in a place similar to this one. But surely this was the longest time out he would ever be forced to sit through.

His hands were still kept bound, but he was allowed to speak once more after two days of imprisonment. For some reason he was not very appreciative.

He remained silent as he heard the heavy door creak open ever so slightly.

His brother came into view in front of him and knelt humbly in front of him.

He did not wish to speak to Thor, let alone see him.

"Brother. I wish to free you of this prison." Thor uttered, with his eyes casted downward,

Loki could say nothing. Everything he had to say was an insult or unpleasant.

"I have thought on it many times… but it will only come about when our father sees fit."

"Your father!" Loki could not help the sudden rage and hatred that flooded his being.

"Brother I want you free, believe me when I say it."

"Your words are empty. Your petty wishes do not make it so."

Thor sighed heavily in disappointment.

He wanted to help his brother. He was not angry with him anymore. He had forgiven him.

"Tell me what I can do for you, brother."

"You can leave." The answer came all too hastily.

"Brother-"

"You mock me with your presence!"

Silence. Guilt. Misunderstanding.

Thor felt as if regardless of what he says, it will not make a difference. Loki will always be like this. There was no returning him to his original self.

"I cannot leave you." Though he stood from the stone, he meant to stay.

"You are to be king soon enough," Loki spat. "Aren't you going to hunt down all the monsters and slay them all?"

Suddenly realization hit Thor like a brick to the face. And all of the misunderstood feelings of hatred and jealousy now made perfect sense.

Loki had known from childhood that Thor hated the Jotuns with every fiber in his body. Upon discovering that he was destined to be among them, as one of them, was devastating. The first thought that went through his head was Thor. How much Thor would hate him.

The acceptance he desired from Thor burned more and more self-hatred into him.

"Brother," He started as he knelt down once more, taking Loki's face into his palms. "Whatever possessed you to think me such a blinded fool, I do not know. But you are, and always will be _my brother."_

Loki made no movement as he was forced to bare a reflective gaze into his brother's eyes.

"Nothing in this universe can alter such a thing."

"Your words seem to be as empty as this very room." Apathy was begging to steer Loki's responses.

"Think what you will!" Thor griped his shoulders roughly. "But I am here when needed."

Thor rose up to retreat to his quarters.

"Goodnight brother." the door creaked, but halted before closing. "I love you." The door then closed.

Loki sat with a pang he hadn't felt for a while. He wanted to believe his brother, he really did.

But how could anyone love a monster such as himself?

Chains rattled as Loki lay slouched on the rickety wooden bed.

"Goodnight brother." He whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Father please, I beg you to reconsider."

Thor knelt most respectfully in front of his father in the throne room.

"I will not have you or your…" Odin had lost his train of thought. He felt misplaced, wondering if his sons still thought of each other as the close brothers that they once were.

"My brother, father!" Thor was beginning to think that his father was slowly beginning to disown Loki completely. Day by he would sound more resentful.

"I will not have him gallivanting about to wreak havoc and cause any further chaos!"

"Father, I will speak with him. He will listen. I swear I can reason with him."

Odin brought a wrinkled and old hand up to scratch at his beard. He looked as if he was considering the notion, if only for a moment. "My son. Your methods of persuasion are rather… bleak, in your brothers mind."

Thor stood with much determination in his stance. "I can only beg so many times father. It saddens me to watch him sit in solitude. Banish him if you will! But do not make me suffer the thought of my brother rotting alone in prison!"

"Silence!" Odin stuck his staff down to the floor with blunt force, as the clatter echoed through the chamber.

Thor silenced himself, starting to realize how out of place he was.

Odin sighed loudly as if defeated. "Thor. You have rightfully redeemed yourself through your recent brave and selfless actions. You have successfully brought your brother back home just as I had commanded you to. All in good time things will change."

"Useless." Thor mumbled under his breath as he stormed out of the room.

Thor was becoming desperate. Everything he tried was useless. Every point he made to his father had no avail. It was all becoming rather sickening to him.

Another useless and Empty visit would have to do for now.

Thor made haste to the dungeon.


End file.
